Often a user wishes to use a selective call feature, such as selective call forwarding, when he or she is away from a home or office telephone. With selective call forwarding, incoming calls to the user's telephone from a selective telephone number are automatically forwarded to another telephone number designated by the user. For example, an employee may wish to have telephone calls from his or her boss forwarded to his mobile telephone while away from the office telephone so that he or she can answer the phone call immediately. However, the employee may wish that calls from those other than the boss ring through to the office telephone so that the caller may leave a voicemail that can be returned at a later time. Typically, before leaving the office, an employee enables selective call forwarding on the office phone and designates the boss' phone number as the calling number and a cell phone as the forwarding number. However, situations may arise in which a user wishes to enable a selective call feature on a telephone, but does not currently have access to the phone.